custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobic's Big Mistake (Thevideotour1's version)
Jobic's Big Mistake is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on September 17, 1992. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain discover a jack-in-the-box that Jobic gave them. Scooter coaxes Jobic to take it, turning everyone's mood mad. Barney's story, "The Pirate's Treasure" shows that someone's trash is another treasure. When Jobic gets his merry-go-pop back without permission, it's like stealing. And after that, he gets grounded for 5 days. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) * Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) * Mr. Fixit (Tom Cruise) * Mrs. Fixit (Marissa Katzenberg) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Jobic's Mom (Belinda Carlisle) * Jobic's Dad (Jeff Daniels) The Pirate Treasure Cast * Captain Barney (Barney) * Pirate #1 (Derek) * Pirate #2 (Jobic) * Pirate #3 (Harlow) * Pirate #4 (Min) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Broken Toys # Bubble Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese) # Clean Up # Pop Goes the Weasel # # # Forgive Me # The Friendship Song # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Brazilian Portuguese) # I Love You Trivia * Derek wears the same clothes from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * Harlow wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a white pleated miniskirt, white socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Jobic wears a red hooded t-shirt, a bright blue denim vest, bright blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Queen of Make-Believe". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places". * Kelly wears a teal hoodie, blue denim overalls, white socks, black saddle shoes and the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! In New York City". * Dominic wears a plum long-sleeved shirt, beige cargo shorts, white socks and gray sneakers. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Oh, What a Day". * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * After the “Barney Theme Song”, when the kids are collecting broken stuff at Barney's house, the music from “On Again, Off Again” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * After the song, “Broken Toys”, Jobic accidentally drops a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor, then Barney comes to life. This is similar to BJ accidentally dropping a bunch of toys on the ground from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was Jobic dropping a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor by accident. * When Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him, the music from “Ready... Set... Go!” (when Barney comes to life, causing the travel posters to ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from “Having Tens of Fun!” (when ) is used. * When , the music from “Having Tens of Fun!” (when ) is used. * When , the music from “Counting” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from “Can You Sing That Song?” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from “A Package of Friendship” (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic tells Barney to tell Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain to give his merry-go-pop to him and Barney says he cannot do that, the music from “The Treasure of Rainbow Beard” (when Barney reads the clue on the map backwards) is used. * When Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain chases Jobic with his merry-go-pop, the music from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when the kids hastily clean their bunks before the fun activities start), except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic's parents get angry, tells Jobic what happened and he is grounded for 5 days, the music from “Look What I Can Do!” (when Baby Bop is practicing her new tricycle trick and knocks all the flags down by accident) is used, expect it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic finds a way to get his merry-go-pop back and does so, he portrays as a detective. For his detective clothes, he wears a brown fedora and a beige trenchcoat over his clothes from this video. * * This video will be later adapted to the “Groundling Marsh” episode, "Mine All Mine". * The merry-go-pop for this video is the same one from the “Groundling Marsh” episode, "Mine All Mine". * Production for this video took place in March 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are putting broken stuff into trash bags at Barney's house) * Kelly: Look at all this stuff. They're broken. * Michael: Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are coming to Barney's house soon... with a big surprise. * Kelly: Oh. * Tina: Hey, guys, look at this toy airplane. The wings have come off and it won't fly at all. * Michael: Oh. Check out this violin. The neck and the strings have been torn apart. * Min: I've found a doll. It's old and raggedy. Her arms are torn and she's got stains on it. * All (except Min): Eww! * Dominic: Hey, look at this toaster oven. It's broken and nobody uses it anyway. * All (except Dominic): Aww. * Dominic: What about you, Jobic. * Jobic: This jack-in-the-box is broken and the handle has been torn apart. That means I can't play with it. * All (except Dominic): Ohh! * Kelly: Too bad. * (music starts to the song "Broken Toys") Quote 2: * (after the song, “Broken Toys”, Jobic tries to carry a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it around his arms) * Jobic: Do you think there will be enough broken stuff to bring to the Fixit Botique? * Kelly: No. Not enough. We better keep collecting. * Jobic: Okay. (drops a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor by accident) * (Barney comes to life and he has stains all over his body) * Barney: WHOA!! * Kids: Barney!! (hugs Barney) * Barney: Hello, everybody! *(the kids release Barney. They sniff) *Dominic: Eww! You smell, Barney. *Min: Yeah. You got stains all over your body. *Barney: Who? Me? *Kids: Yes, you. *Barney: Okay. All I need is a bubble bubble bath. *Michael: But Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are coming to your house with a big surprise soon! You need a bath right now! *Barney: Okay. Let's go to the bathroom. *() Quote 3: *Barney: (after the song, “Bubble, Bubble Bath”) There. That's better. * (fades to the living room) * Harlow: Barney, we gotta hurry! Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain will be coming to our house soon! * Barney: Okay. What should we do now? * Michael: I have an idea. Let’s play “Hide and Seek”! * Kelly: Good idea! * Barney: Okay. I’ll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to “10”. Ready? 1... * (the kids find a place to hide) * Barney: ...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain's voice outside Barney's house: Ready or not! Here we come! * Tina: (whispering) I think Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain has a surprise to show us. *Barney: Okay. I'll go check. (tiptoes to the front door) *(doorbell rings) *Barney: YIKES!!! *(Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain opens the door with a surprise to show Barney and his friends) *Mr. Tenagain: Hello, Barney! *Barney: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. It's good to see you again. *Mrs. Tenagain: It's good to see you again, too, Barney. *Michael: Hey, everybody! Come on out! Look who's here! *(the kids come out) *Barney: Hurry, everybody! *Kids: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. *Mrs. Tenagain: Hi, kids. It's good to see you again. *Barney: Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain, the kids have been preparing to bring broken toys to Fixit Botique. I think you have a surprise to show me and my friends that will be a better way to bring them there. *Mr. Tenagain: Oh, yes. But we don't know what it is. *Barney: Oh. *Jobic: Olá, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. *Mrs. Tenagain: Olá? *Jobic: That's Brazilian Portuguese for "hello". *(music starts to the song "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese)") Quote 4: *(after the song, “Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese)”) * Quote 5: * (after the song, “Clean Up”, we fade to the box all clean in Mr. Tenagain's place) * Mrs. Tenagain: It's a beauty, Charles. Um, what d'you think it is? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, Mary, I know there's something inside. Ready to try it out, Mary? * Mrs. Tenagain: Ready, Charles. * Mr. Tenagain: Okay. (turns the handle and music comes out of the box) * Mrs. Tenagain: Wow! * Mr. Tenagain: (sighs) Oh, Mary, it's wonderful! * Mrs. Tenagain: Wonderful? Well, that's hardly good enough to describe it. It's-- it's-- it's, uh, indescribable. * (Mr. Tenagain sighs) * (suddenly, a clown pops out of the box) * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Quote 6: * (fades to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain playing with Jobic's merry-go-pop in their place) * (the clown pops out of Jobic's merry-go-pop again) * Mr and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Wow! It's a beauty! * Barney: (arrives at Mr. Tenagain's place) Hello? Anybody home? * Mr. Tenagain: Hi, Barney! * Mrs. Tenagain: Good to see you again! * Barney: I just found a new-- * Jobic: (angrily) I WANT MY MERRY-GO-POP!!! (runs to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain with his merry-go-pop) GIVE IT TO ME!!! IT'S MINE!!! * Barney: Jobic! * Mrs. Tenagain: You can't have it. * Jobic: Barney, tell Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain to give that back to me! It's mine and I want it back! * Barney: I can't do that.' * Jobic: Barney?! * Barney: Jobic. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain worked very hard to make it go pop. It belongs to them now, Jobic. You gave it up, remember? * Jobic: Yeah, but I don't think it was such a good idea. (whining) I want my merry-go-pop. (crying) * Barney: Jobic. * Jobic: (continues whining) I want my merry-go-pop. * Barney: Jobic! Please listen to me. It's time for a story. * (the scene segues into a story of "The Pirate's Treasure")